Honest Game Trailers - Titanfall
Titanfall is the 122nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the multiplayer first-person shooter video game Titanfall. It was published on November 1, 2016 to coincide with the release of Titanfall 2. Titanfall was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Titanfall on YouTube "In a first person shooter genre dominated by military power fantasies and semi-historical cluster-f**ks, one shooter will rise and take its place as the awkward middle child of the FPS family - except this time that child is a bigass robot." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Titanfall Script In a first person shooter genre dominated by military power fantasies and semi-historical cluster-f**ks, one shooter will rise and take its place as the awkward middle child of the FPS family - except this time that child is a bigass robot. Titanfall Enter the world of Titanfall, a should-have-been-obvious mash-up of Call of Duty and Gundam '' -- minus the anime. Where apparently the most plentiful resource is giant mech-suits. In an endless inter-planetary colony war, in a vision of futuristic conflict, that's almost as impractical as it is awesome. Slip of the robo-boots of two interchangeable factions of future soliders, and get ready for combat that's half military shooter, half circus acrobatics. As you Mirror's Edge you way around the map with double jumps, slide, wall runs and grappling hooks. Then use your wacky homing pistol to take down waves of AI opponents designed to make you feel better about yourself. Until you unlock your Titan, and call it out of the sky like a Power Ranger. Then immediately realize it's about as durable as a stack of wet cardboard boxes! As you get blown up by a single dude on your back, in a giant robot experience that feels less like ''Mech Warrior and more like Shadow of the Colossus. Experience the furious action of the original Titanfall, on online-only shooter with huge ambition and extremely limited follow-through. With a story mode that was just the normal multiplayer with dudes yelling at you through a Skype window in the corner of the screen. And gameplay that was awesome, fast-paced and fresh, but didn't quite make up for the lack of robot types, map variety, and post launch support. Because why spend your money on the first game when you could make money on the sequel!? (Sighs) I'm sad now. Drop a big robot man into Titanfall 2's campaign mode, as the radioplay style of the previous game is abandoned for the real thing. And you put on the pilot helmet of the world's most generic white guy protagonist, Jack Cooper. Then blast your way through a series of awesome setpieces and one-off gimmick level, loosely connected by as little plot as you can get away with and still call it a story. As you fight to save some colonies you barely care about from an evil they barely explain. By exploding a bunch of mercenaries who won't stop getting out of their mech-suits. Seriously, guy? I could just shoot you right now. Once you conquer the campaign, get ready for Titanfall 2's ''frenetic online, where you'll choose from a list of pilots, guns, and mechs, that actually feels meaningful this time. Dial them up with the ugliest skins you can unlock, and dive into some of the most hectic multiplayer outside of ''Quake 3. ''As everyone jets around the map like they're on cyber-crack, grappling each other in the air. Until they get swatted by a giant robot fist. You have to fetch shields for your Titan by hand, like a futuristic water boy. And every round ends with a mad scramble to evacuate or get blown out of the sky. Because nothing underlines a victory like two minutes of rubbing it in! So grease up those gears, and get ready for some hot robot-on-robot-on-man-on-robot action, because if you don't support slightly more creative shooting games, we're all doomed to infinity ''Call of Duty sequels until the end of time! Starring: ED-209; Zone of the Enders; Armored Core; The Iron Giant; Optimus Prime; Big O Showtime; Oh, and some humans I guess.. Whatever... (Screen reads: Boring Humans). for Titanfall ''was 'Titanballs.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Titanballs' So, wait a second. You're telling me you can be a robot piloting a bigger robot in this game?! Forget everything negative I said!!!!! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Titanfall 'has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha noted that the video "highlights all the awesome things about ''Titanfall in general, not just the sequel." William Usher of CinemaBlend observed that the Honest Game Trailers writers "actually make the keen observation that the game is like a cross between Call of Duty and Gundam "minus the anime". The sarcasm in the Honest Trailer is actually belied by just how cool some of the gameplay mechanics are." Usher noted that the video succinctly covered the games good and bad features, writing: The fact that the clips they show actually make Titanfall look amazing does little more than work as a promo for the game. That one scene where there are a string of soldiers double-jumping off parallel walls while chasing each other up an ascending, hollowed out structure just looks righteous. The Honest Trailer does finally talk about the negative aspects of the first Titanfall, pointing out the obvious issues of the lack of a proper single-player mode (and it's true that those "Skype" vids in the corner of multiplayer matches do not make for a good single-player story). It also covers the lack of map variety, the lack of Titans, and the limited post-launch support. (W. Usher, November 1, 2016 CinemaBlend) Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'New Honest Game Trailer Takes Down Titanfall '- CinemaBlend article * 'Smosh Targets Titanfall In New Honest Game Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Respawn Entertainment Category:First-person shooters Category:Electronic Arts